


The Life and Death of Jenny Thornton

by cazrhys



Category: The Forbidden Game - L. J. Smith, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Vampires, jenny is a vamp, lowercase for aesthetic, only julian has dialogue, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazrhys/pseuds/cazrhys
Summary: jenny thornton is twenty-one when she takes her last breath. she wakes with fangs and red eyes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Life and Death of Jenny Thornton

jenny thornton is sixteen and everything she knows is a _lie._ she’s forced to face the memories she’s hidden away. jenny meets julian and he takes her perfect life and crumbles it. jenny thornton is forced to go into another world — the _shadow man’s_ world to get her boyfriend and cousin back. she hates how julian makes her feel. then, julian dies and everything can go back to normal. 

jenny thornton is seventeen and nightmares plague her sleep. tom-and-jenny are no longer _tom and jenny_. after everything, they didn’t last. certain things break couples and getting kidnapped by an other-worldly prince did it for them. they remain friends. jenny dreams of julian. 

jenny thornton is eighteen and she’s just graduated high school. she, dee, audrey, summer, michael, and zach part their ways, promising to keep in touch as they move across the country. they keep that promise. she goes to a college in a small town with a population of no more than three thousand. 

jenny thornton is twenty and her life begins getting on track. she wants to be a teacher — she’s always loved children. she spends her days in the sun, soaking it in. there was a time she worried about not seeing tomorrow. jenny thornton has _plans_ and she intends on doing it all.

jenny thornton is twenty one when she dies. the roads were too slick — the wintery weather turning everything white. the car slides, throwing her out of it. when she sees a girl with golden hair and eyes standing over her, the only thing jenny can think is that angels were real. the next thing she feels is unimaginable pain. 

jenny thornton is twenty one when she discovers vampires and shifters are real. after everything with julian, it shouldn’t surprise her anymore. _rosalie cullen_ had saved her, pulling her from death’s grip. they’re distrustful of her at first and she can’t blame them. 

jenny thornton is twenty one when she becomes _jenny cullen_ and she has to leave her old life behind. she watches as her friends and family bury what they think is her and she can only wonder how big of a mistake it is. jenny transfers from the town in michigan to one in forks, washington. jenny thornton _is_ dead. jenny cullen is not.

jenny cullen is twenty-six when alice tells her someone is coming. they have white hair and ice-blue eyes. she spends her days inside, not trusting herself to hurt those around her. she hears of bella swan. she doesn’t want bella to turn — she’ll lose everything. each time she thinks of them, she wants to tell them everything. they already know about julian and his kind, what makes vampires so different? carlisle explained that the volturi would kill them all. so, jenny cullen suffers in silence. jenny has more bloodlust moments than she likes to admit. 

jenny cullen is twenty-seven when the army comes, victoria coming for revenge. jenny likes leah — even if the younger girl refuses to acknowledge her presence most times. leah saves jenny, pulling a newborn off her at the last second. jenny does the same. jenny watches with pained eyes as bree tanner dies. 

jenny cullen is twenty-eight when the volturi comes for renesmee. jenny refuses to let anything happen to her. jenny cullen and jacob black get ready to run, buying tickets for france where they’ll start over if things go wrong. bella says she doesn't trust anyone else besides them to take care of her. jacob squeezes her hand and tells her it’ll be alright. jenny doesn’t think she believes him. they win, in the end only thanks to nahuel. 

jenny cullen is fifty by the time she trusts herself to be without her family in public. she and renesmee begin traveling the world starting in greece. they avoid italy. jenny and rensemee are sisters in a way she can never be with alice or rosalie. rosalie is more like her mother and alice like an eccentric aunt. 

jenny cullen is one hundred three when out of the corner of her eye, she sees a mop of hair that she only spots in her dreams. he walks with certain steps, a smile appearing across his face. “hello, jenny,” he says. julian stands before her — and jenny doesn’t know to do. 


End file.
